


Kiss Me

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [19]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story in this series with title ‘My First Love’. Taken place on Chapter 3 where the one who save Yona (13 years old) from Tae Jun isn’t Hak but Soo Won who realize his own feeling after Yona helped him to get rid of certain annoying noble girl who chasing after him and Young Prince of Kouka isn’t about to let Tae Jun has his hand on Yona





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee03na](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lee03na).



That day, Soo Won visits Hiryuu Castle like always. Like usual, this day is clear, bright blue sky. But the good mood has been ruined by someone yell.

“well then, you can go cry to Lord Soo Won to protect you, right?!”.

Soo Won rolls his eyes and stops his step. He looks over his shoulder to the corner of junction where Hak has left stunned Yona alone. They must be up to something again.

Without Yona realizes, because Soo Won carefully approaches her till he standing beside her, only to let her know about his presence with voice his mind “you two have a fight again? but why did my name was mentioned, anyway?”.

Yona snaps her head and exclaims in surprise “Soo Won?! You’re here?!”.

Because Soo Won keeps pestering her, demanding her to let him know what has made them have a fight, despite Yona doesn’t tell him the part about she has her heart to him, Yona tells him the entire story about how annoying Tae Jun and her conversation with Hak till Hak is mad with her. Soo Won covers his mouth, clutching his stomach and trying hard to not laugh. They never change.

Yona crosses her hands in front of her chest, puffing her cheeks with cute pout “what’s so funny, Soo Won?! Here I am really confused, why Hak got angry to me?”.

“Yona, try to think logically, no one would be pleased if you compared him with someone else. Just for the example, what if someone said to you like this”, Soo Won puts his hands on his hips, pouting “you’re too childish, you’re supposed to be more mature as her”, Soo Won lowers both his hand to the side, tilting his head “how? would you like it to hear that from someone close to you like your family or friend, especially if you were compared to another woman like that?”.

“…well, I admit I would be upset”, Yona lowers her head in shame, feeling guilty somehow “no wonder Hak was mad to me. I should apologize to him?!”.

Soo Won knows Yona truly feels bad to Hak now, so he encourages her to give some bribes to him when she’s apologizing.

.

Next day, Soo Won wants to check on Yona and Hak. Yona tells him that she has apologized to Hak but not so sure if Hak has forgiven her or not. The least thing he expect today is to find Tae Jun corners Yona to the wall, grabbing her wrist. Soo Won frowns, he doesn’t even notice that Hak is close by. On the other side, Hak does realize that Soo Won is approaching Tae Jun and Yona. What has caught Hak’s interest of what will happen is the Prince’s expression. Hak has watched what has happened and about to interfere to help Yona when one of the soldiers behind him is about to call King Il but Hak halts them, pointing to where Yona, Tae Jun and Soo Won are and reassuring them to let the Prince to take care of this matter.

Hak crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans his back on the pillar after asking soldiers to shut their mouth about whatever they’ll see from them _“now, it’s getting interesting”_.

Considering Soo Won’s higher stature social class, of course Tae Jun gets nervous because he also doesn’t expect the Prince of Kouka will stop him when he’s wooing the Princess. He explains to Soo Won though, that he means no harm to the Princess and he just asks her to come with him to visit the garden in Saika.

Soo Won glares down to him, clearly despise to him “is that so? What I saw, you were trying to flirt with her and dare to forced her”.

Looking to the strict reaction of the Prince that usually so gentle and always smile, Tae Jun gulps and feels intimidated by his presence “my apologize for my impudence, but I can’t resist the Princess’s charming”.

“oh? I’d like to see that garden as well, with Yona”, Soo Won gently smiles and wraps his arm around Yona’s shoulder protectively, pulling her closer to him, closing the gap between their body and leaning his face closer to hers “but I would be pleased if you weren’t so openly wooing my lover, Lord Tae Jun”.

 _“here we go”,_ Hak smirks, knowing Yona and Soo Won must be trying her best considering how red her face also how Soo Won’s ears and nape turn red, he caressing his jaw as he hears the loud gasps from the soldiers behind him _“so they’re playing the scene just like they did to that someone particular…”_.

Well, Hak doesn’t remember the name of particular girl who pursuing Soo Won so he just watches from far distance and observes for now. He will only interfere once he notices he has to help them in case they need his help.

Tae Jun gawks to them like a fish out of the water “impossible!”.

Soo Won raises his eyebrow, he realizes how cute Yona’s blushing face that only can be rivaled with her hair and how it successfully rocketing his heartbeat but he tries his best to appear calm, offering his usual gentle, innocent smile “hm? what do you mean with impossible, Lord Tae Jun?”.

“be-because…”, Tae Jun stutters before pointing them “because both of you are only cousins?! From what I heard, both of you just like sister and brother, right? who know that you only want to save the Princess from me with pretending as her lover, Lord Soo Won?”.

Somehow it manages to sting Yona’s heart, and Hak doesn’t miss Yona’s pained grimace.

 _“Crap, I really want to gut this spoiled brat, stupid second son of certain noble”_ , Hak cracks his knuckles because this brat become insolent but he catches Soo Won’s pleading eyes. Hak shapes his mouth saying ‘just kiss her already?!’ after Soo Won rolls his eyes and catches his figure, asking for Hak’s help.

 _“argh, I apologize, Yona!?”_ , Soo Won smiles gently “hm… don’t believe it?”.

Next second, Soo Won grabs Yona’s shoulders and kisses her, right on her lips.

Tae Jun, too shocked by what he has witnessed, forgets all of polite manners that he supposed to have in front of the Prince “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”.

Soo Won smirks and hides Yona’s face on his chest, hugging her tightly “because you said you don’t believe us being a couple, so I simply give the proof”.

With that, Tae Jun turns tail and goes home crying in heartbreak because can’t get the throne with flirting Yona. Soo Won sighs in relief, still hugging Yona. Good, at least he won’t come close to Yona after this, he thinks.

Hak pops his head and perches himself on the bench of the hallway with confident smirk, clearly amused by what he has witnessed, waving his hand “Lord Soo Won, if you don’t let the Princess go in any second, I’m afraid she will die due to lack of oxygen”.

Soo Won grabs Yona’s shoulders and quickly breaks the hug. Only to find Yona’s face turns bright red like her hair. Cute, he thinks. But he knows he owes the explanation to Yona. After some minutes that feels like eternity, Yona stutters about why Soo Won does that to her and Soo Won has no choice but to admit his own feeling to her that has changed, he has realized it. Not that Soo Won wants to tell her out loud because he’s still too shy but Hak pushes him, telling him that he should tell Yona about what he’s thinking if he is a gentleman.

“that’s… because I realized my own feeling has changed after you helped me to get rid of Xuan Xuan”, Soo Won twiddles his fingers nervously, scratching his nape “right now you look like as a woman to me, not as little sister anymore, Yona. I was so upset and angry to Lord Tae Jun when he casually touched you like that and unconsciously I…”.

“that’s so-called jealousy, Lord Soo Won”, Hak nudges him with his elbow “you’re so manly just now and finally, you’ve turned into mature gentleman, congratulation Lord Soo Won”.

Soo Won’s face turns beet red as Hak leaves them to give them some privacy “what’s that supposed to mean, Hak?!”.

Yona doesn’t miss Hak’s mouthing ‘just tell him’ before he leaves. So, after Hak leaves them, Yona also admits to Soo Won about her own feeling to him. In the end, they kiss each other again passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you can say this is my limit. still, I hope you still can enjoy this


End file.
